Valentine's Day 2014
by newgirl3366
Summary: This is a one scene short of Valentine's Day 2014. Ana is newly pregnant with Phoebe in this short scene. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.


**_February 14, 2014_**

**_Valentine's Day_**

_I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters._

_All rights go to E.L. James_

_Written as a fanfic under the alias newgirl3366_

Long fingers glide smoothly over my barely swollen belly. I blink my eyes open and mentally remind myself, thirteen weeks. It is Friday and for the past six days I have had the same first thought when I wake. Thirteen weeks, I have finally made it through my first trimester. The morning light of the winter sun bathing our bedroom is muted by the low hanging clouds. The first few rain drops of what promises to be a drizzly day are beginning to fall over the sound. Outside the air is chilled and damp, but here, where I am I feel nothing but warmth and security.

I look at the red numbers on the alarm clock to see what time it is and notice a crystal vase. It is filled with deep red roses. A grin tugs at my lips. How did he? When did he? I won't even ask because I know he will only tap me on the end of my nose and say that he has his ways.

Shifting my body I turn from my side, the hand carefully placed over my middle shifts with me. "Hi," I whisper giving Christian a soft smile.

"Hi," he answers me in the same hushed tone of voice. He leans up on his elbow and kisses my lips. "Did you sleep well?"

I let my inner peacefulness wash over my face. "I did. Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, and you're welcome." He gives me his shy smile before speaking gain. "Thirteen weeks." Christian mimics what I was just thinking. How does he do that? He can always read my mind and echo my thoughts.

"Thirteen weeks." We both know our miracle can be snatched from us at any time but each week blip two is safe inside of my body growing stronger is a milestone to be celebrated. As my belly expands so does our joy, it is growing steadily as we become more reassured with the passing of time. The hole left by our loss is healing and I know that process will be complete when blip two is safe in our arms.

Christian removes his hand from my stomach briefly. He twists his body and I hear the bedside table drawer open and close. When places his hand back where it was his fist is closed. "I have something for you." He opens his palm and I feel something weighted against my bare skin. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ana."

I lift my head slightly and peer down at my charm bracelet, the one Christian gave me when we celebrated my first birthday as husband and wife. I pick it up and look at it more closely. Two more shining charms have been added to the bracelet. One is a little boy and the other is a little girl. I let my fingers dance over the intricate trinkets. The little boy symbolizes our sweet Teddy who is still fast asleep in his crib. The other is meant to symbolize our child growing inside of me. I smirk up at Christian. "You're certain blip number two is a girl, aren't you?"

"I've known it since the first day, Ana. She will be beautiful. She will have brown hair and clear blue eyes just like her mommy." His fingers caress my skin where he had placed the bracelet.

"It could be a boy." I remind him.

"No, it's a girl." His shimmering gray eyes, looking down on me with so much love are full of certainty.

"In a few weeks we will know for sure."

"In a few weeks you will know for sure. I already know." He corrects me and moves his head down to press his lips against my slightly raised baby bump. "Daddy knows you are a girl. Mommy just needs some convincing." My heart soars when he talks to our baby, just like he did when he talked to Teddy when I was carrying him. I comb my fingers through the messy locks of his hair.

"Will you put my bracelet on me?" Christian sits up and I hold my hand out to him. He takes the bracelet and encircles my offered wrist with it, clasping it shut. "The charms are beautiful Christian, thank you." I run my fingertips over the newly added charms as well as the others, remembering the moments which each of them symbolize.

When I look up at Christian he is watching me intently. "We have a few moments before our son wakes." He slides he sheet that is covering my body down, revealing my breasts. My nipples pucker at the sudden chill of the air. "Cold?" He asks and leans down to warm me. Taking one nipple in his mouth and laving it deliciously with his tongue. His fingers warm my other nipple, twisting and pinching it ever so lightly

"Mmmmm…not anymore." I breathe out and lift my body fractionally to push myself closer to his hot mouth.

He moves to my other nipple and gives it an equal amount of attention. His fingers travel south, skating lovingly over my belly I feel his index finger trace a heart where blip two is. I gasp in his mouth and follow it with a moan when his fingers find their goal. Two of them pushing in me, in and out, he moves them in at a steady pace. His thumb circles my clitoris. My insides liquefy. The wetness coats his fingers. Christian licks my skin with his tongue, following the same trail of his fingers; pausing at my middle he kisses my stomach. He lifts his head and fixes his absorbed gaze on what his fingers are doing to my sex.

Fuck, it's so hot watching him watch himself giving me pleasure. I mumble out loud inarticulately, begging him for something, but I'm not quite sure what it is. The apex of my thighs is tingling, hypersensitive and numb all at the same time. I need to come.

"Christian…please…" I plead with him, needing release so badly. He keeps my orgasm just a bay. I'm on the edge and I want so badly to fall I cannot reach what I desire. It's as if I can only wriggle my toe freely over the edge.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me." He flicks his eyes up to meet mine. They are an intense gray, raptly focused on the pleasure he is giving me.

"Make me come, Christian. Please." I beg again and this time he flicks his fingers, hitting just the right spot. My body convulses around his fingers and I cry out from the sweet pleasure filled sensation flowing through my veins. My toes curl and I fist my hands against the sheet beneath me. "I need you inside of me." I gasp and in a second I feel Christian stretching my entrance open with his erection. He sinks into me, fully and deeply with one long thrust. "Oh, Christian!" I call out his name and wrap myself around him. Holding him as close as I can, never wanting to let go.

Just a little short scene, a Valentine's treat if you will. Enjoy.


End file.
